


The Singquisition vs. The Hairy Heralds

by kaybeegtg



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Inquisition officer dramaaaa, Randomness, Singquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybeegtg/pseuds/kaybeegtg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For karini, filling the prompt: </p><p>Documentary style: Singquisition. They're having trouble figuring out a song to sing together. POV's from every member a part of the singquisition. Will it come together? Will they finally find a good name to call themselves? Will they try to flashmob the herald during a busy judgment session?</p><p>Fit in solavellan for bonus points. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Singquisition vs. The Hairy Heralds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karini/gifts).



> I apologize in advance for this randomness....... lol

“Hurry!” she hissed as she tugged his sleeve, mischief twinkling in her eyes. Her eyes that could make him feel weak, yet simultaneously strong. Her eyes that made him want to forget everything…...

He shook himself, glancing around to make sure they weren’t being followed before allowing himself to relax into the smile her playfulness had coaxed from him. He quickened his pace to catch up as they rushed across the courtyard of Skyhold.

She reached behind her, taking his hand to pull him along more quickly. As the Inquisitor, it was difficult for her to find even a moment of peace without the whole of the Inquisition's attention on her. She knew she _should_ have been heading to a meeting with some fancy Orlesian diplomat, but Josephine could handle it alone. And, in all honesty, she was just _so bored_ of all this diplomacy. All she really wanted was a distraction--an afternoon to be carefree with no responsibilities. And she wanted Solas to spend that time with her.

She threw a teasing grin over her shoulder as she pulled him along, knowing exactly how to make him hot with anticipation. While feeding that desire was most definitely on her list of carefree things to do with him that afternoon, _first_ , she wanted a partner to explore Skyhold with. She was on a mission to find a more secluded area, away from her quarters or the rotunda, where she and Solas could meet privately.

She pulled him to a corner of the courtyard near the training dummies and through a nondescript door.

Unable to resist himself, Solas pinned her against the wall as soon as they were inside, running his hands and eyes greedily over the curves of her body. He dragged his gaze up to meet hers, only to find her wide eyed, staring over his shoulder past him.

“Creators, Ser Morris!” she laughed, pushing Solas away and straightening her shirt. “I forgot you were stationed here!”

Solas cleared his throat, turning to nod a sheepish greeting to the startled young man whose mouth was agape at their sudden and impetuous entrance. “We...," Solas started, searching for any excuse. "...we… are checking in with all inquisition officers," he lied, regaining his composure. "It appears everything here is up to standard. Do let Lady Montilyet know if there is anything more you need."

An incredulous laugh burst from Lavellan and she grabbed his arm to tug him up the stairs behind them. "Feel free to take a break and walk the grounds, Ser Morris!" Lavellan hinted. "It’s a lovely day outside!"

Solas raised his eyebrows apologetically, struggling to conceal his amusement at Ser Morris' still dumbfounded face before following her in a rush up the stairs.

They slowed when they reached the landing of the third floor and she turned to him with tears of mirth filling her eyes. “Poor Ser Morris,” she laughed. “He’s probably still down there scratching his head.”

Solas grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close and burying his face in her hair. She had only just returned from a week-long mission in the Hinterlands and he was surprised at how much he had allowed her absence to affect him.

"Are we alone, now?" he murmured with eyes closed as he nuzzled her neck.

Lavellan looked around her, noticing the many bed rolls piled in the small, empty room they had found themselves in.

"Yes, but I think we are in some people’s quarters." They were fortunate that no one was in the room now, but this would definitely not do for a private meeting space, she thought to herself. Distracted, she stepped away from Solas and looked around the room.

She felt guilty.

“There are so many people here, working for the Inquisition. For me,” she whispered, her amusement from their escapade fading with the revelation. “And I only know and work with the smallest fraction of them. But these people, who sleep here, in this room. They’re real, too. ”

She lifted her eyes from the bedrolls to Solas, who was gazing at her in admiration.

“It is a rare gift for a leader who can acknowledge the many who often go without notice,” he said, his heart swelling with pride.

“Look here,” she smiled, turning to a stack of parchment on the nearest bench. “The _Sing_ quisition??”

Bemused, Solas looked over her shoulder as she shuffled through the pages. The curling script in the common tongue revealed an organization that had been formed by a group of Inquisition officers.

Intrigued, Lavellan and Solas read.  
\--

_**12 August, 9:41 Dragon** _  
_**Members:**_  
_Present: Adan, Belinda, Cillian, Dagna, Doren, Faye, Flissa, Gatsi, Lace, Minaeve, Rynn_  
_Absent: Sera_  
_Others Present: Maryden_

_**Proceedings:** _  
_·Meeting called to order at afternoon’s 6th candlemark by Singquisitor Faye_  
_·Last week's meeting minutes were amended and approved_

_**·Singquisitor’s Report:** _  
_-Faye is enthusiastic about upcoming performance at Herald’s Rest in one month. Encourages all members to increase individual practice time, while all group practices are mandatory._  
_-Reminds us that the list of songs for the performance is final, and there will be no further changes._  
_-Faye asserts that our organization must ensure its name is associated with a positive image of the Inquisition, and irresponsible behavior and fraternization will result in immediate expulsion from the Singquisition._  
_-MOTION to expel Sera for fifth consecutive absence and lack of decorum in the Singquisition’s name; seconded and passed; 7 for, 4 opposed._

_**·Vice Singquisitor’s report, provided by Lace Harding:**  
-Lace also expressed enthusiasm for upcoming performance and suggested that group practice should be satisfactory, as long as all members are having a good time. _

_**·Other business:** _  
_\- Lace introduces Maryden, explains that she is an accomplished bard with experience in singing and is interested in becoming a member of the Singquisition. Faye firmly questions Maryden’s commitment to the Singquisition when Maryden already has an established gig at the Herald’s Rest. MOTION to accept Maryden as new member of the Singquisition; 10 for, 1 opposed._  
_\- Rynn suggests that he is feeling uncomfortable with the Singquisitor Faye’s harsh demands for practice, and that he joined this group for a fun hobby away from the stresses of his work with the Inquisition. He believes that the Singquisition should focus on being more fun-oriented than performance-oriented, and suggests that a change in the organization’s name may foster a change in the culture of the group. Singquisitor Faye states that she refuses to relent, and will not be able to take pride in an organization that does not put their best foot forward. Vice Singquisitor Lace neutralizes the discussion by suggesting a compromise, and to put it to vote. MOTION to change the name of the organization to the Hairy Heralds; seconded and failed; 5 for, 6 opposed._

_· Meeting adjourned at half past the afternoon’s 7th candlemark._  
_· Minutes submitted by Secretary, Gatsi._  
_\-----_  
_19 August, 9:41 Dragon_  
_**Members:**_  
_Present: Adan, Belinda, Cillian, Dagna, Doren, Faye, Flissa, Gatsi, Lace, Maryden, Minaeve_  
_Absent: Rynn_

_**Proceedings:** _  
_·Meeting called to order at afternoon’s 6th candlemark by Singquisitor Faye_  
_·Last week's meeting minutes were approved_

_**·Singquisitor’s Report:**  
-Faye is disappointed in the lack of improvement in the group’s set for the performance (in two days), and suggests that the group’s overly casual stance on practice may be the cause. She is appalled by Rynn’s absence to this mandatory meeting and practice. She encourages the Singquisition to take pride in the organization, and make a performance fit even for the Inquisitor herself. Dagna reminds the group that many members of the Singquisition were discontent with the set list, and had the Singquisitor been more open minded, the group may be more willing to practice more often, and Rynn may not have chosen to miss this meeting. Singquisitor Faye reminds the group that the set list was chosen for the benefit of the group members’ talents. MOTION to extend practice schedule; seconded and passed; 6 for, 5 opposed._

_**·Vice Singquisitor’s report, provided by Lace Harding:**  
-Lace observes the growing resentment and divide within the group, and suggests a casual ice-breaking activity to bring everyone back together. Maryden agrees, that the tavern should be fairly free in two nights and she will play a special performance for the group. Singquisitor Faye expresses her frustration at such a suggestion, that if all members are free, they should spend it practicing. Adan agrees that the performance still needs work, and thinks spending a night drinking is a waste of valuable practice time. MOTION to organize an outing for the Singquisition; seconded and passed; 6 for, 5 opposed._

_**· Other business:** _  
_\- Belinda wants to apologize to Maryden for the impression the Singquisition must be portraying to her, a new member, and hopes that a night at the tavern will help her see the group in a more positive light. She hopes that the organization can continue to be welcoming to new members and reminds the current members to stay positive. Maryden thanks her and looks forward to the outing._  
_\- Faye wants to remind the group to practice breathing exercises while doing their Inquisition jobs._  
_\- Flissa volunteers to let Rynn know about the upcoming outing._

_· Meeting adjourned at half past the afternoon’s 7th candlemark.  
· Minutes submitted by Secretary, Gatsi. _

 

\-----

Lavellan and Solas both met each other’s eyes with amused glances.

“Why wouldn’t Scout Harding have mentioned this?” she laughed. “I would have loved to observe their practices!” She glanced over their setlist that was pinned up near the adjacent window, not recognizing any of the human songs.

“Perhaps she was not proud of the apparent infighting,” he suggested, shuffling the parchment. “There’s more.”

Lavellan returned to his side eager to find out more.

\-----  
  
_**26 August, 9:41 Dragon**_  
_**Members:**_  
_Present: Adan, Doren, Faye, Flissa, Gatsi, Minaeve_  
_Absent: Belinda, Cillian, Dagna, Lace, Maryden, Rynn_

_**Proceedings:** _  
_·Meeting called to order at afternoon’s 6th candlemark by Singquisitor Faye_  
_·Last week's meeting minutes were approved_

_**·Singquisitor’s Report:** _  
_-Faye expresses her exasperation about the events that transpired at the tavern. She reminds the group that she had advised against a casual meeting when they should have been practicing. Minaeve agrees, and expresses her fury that the organization is irreparable without drastic action and suggests cutting the absent members from the group in order to ensure a more cohesive group. Flissa expresses her distaste for treating disagreements in this manner, but agrees that they appear to have different goals of fun vs. quality. MOTION to expel Belinda, Cilian, Dagna, Lace, Maryden, and Rynn from the Singquisition; seconded and passed; 6 for, 0 opposed._  
_-Faye would like to open the floor for nominations for new Vice Singquisitor. MOTION to appoint Adan as Vice Singquisitor; seconded and passed; 6 for, 0 opposed._  
_-Faye is now even more determined to improve the Singquisition’s level of performance, and with a smaller, more united group, has faith that each member will take rehearsals seriously and use their time wisely. MOTION to extend rehearsal hours by one candlemark; seconded and passed; 6 for, 0 opposed._

_· Meeting adjourned at half past the afternoon’s 8th candlemark.  
· Minutes submitted by Secretary, Gatsi._

_\-----_

_**03 Kingsway, 9:41 Dragon** _  
_**Members:**_  
_Present: Adan, Doren, Faye, Flissa, Gatsi, Minaeve_  
_Absent: none_

_**Proceedings:** _  
_·Meeting called to order at afternoon’s 6th candlemark by Singquisitor Faye_  
_·Last week's meeting minutes were approved_

_**·Singquisitor’s Report:** _  
_-Faye reports that she has heard rumors from Flissa that the expelled members of the Singquisition have gotten together and formed another group under the name The Hairy Heralds. They have secured a performance at the Herald’s Rest on the same night of the Singquisition’s upcoming performance, performing after their set is finished._  
_-Flissa confirms that she met with Rynn and he told her about the formation of a new organization._  
_-Faye is determined to legitimize the Singquisition as the official glee club of the Inquisition, and in the spirit of competition would like for the Inquisitor herself to grant them her blessing._  
_MOTION to apply for status of official glee club of the Inquisition; seconded and passed; 6 for, 0 opposed._

_**·Vice Singquisitor’s report, provided by Adan:** _  
_-Adan volunteers to try to appeal to Lady Montilyet to schedule an audience with the Inquisitor before the performance in two weeks’ time._  
_-He feels that the Hairy Heralds have declared war, and agrees with Sinquisitor Faye that if the Singquistion is to retain any respect as a legitimate organization, they will really have to step up their game._

_**· Other business:** _  
_\- Faye wants to remind the group that fraternizing with the competition is a betrayal to the Singquisition and will not be tolerated any longer._  
_-Faye thinks that rehearsal should be extended tonight in light of this recent news. MOTION to extend rehearsal time by one candlemark; seconded and passed; 4 for, 2 opposed._

_· Meeting adjourned at the afternoon’s 9th candlemark.  
· Minutes submitted by Secretary, Gatsi._

_\-----_

_**10 Kingsway, 9:41 Dragon** _  
_**Members:**_  
_Present: Adan, Doren, Faye, Flissa, Gatsi, Minaeve_  
_Absent: none_

_**Proceedings:** _  
_·Meeting called to order at afternoon’s 6th candlemark by Singquisitor Faye_  
_·Last week's meeting minutes were approved_

_**·Singquisitor’s Report:** _  
_-Faye expresses her excitement and anxiety about the upcoming performance in two days. She believes that many Inquisition agents and officers will be in attendance, and perhaps even members of the Inquisitor’s inner circle or the Inquisitor herself. MOTION to extend official invitation to the Inquisitor’s inner circle; seconded and passed; 6 for 0 opposed._  
_-She is proud that the new, smaller group has been devoted to perfection, and threatens that any member who cannot meet the standards of the organization will be expelled._

_**·Vice Singquisitor’s report, provided by Adan:**  
-Adan reports that he approached Lady Montilyet for both an invitation to the performance and for applying with the Inquisitor for official status. Unfortunately, the Inquisitor is scheduled to be away from Skyhold, and Lady Montilyet is unsure when she will return. Faye is disappointed, but encourages the group to remain inspired. If word gets out about their skill, the rest of the Inquisition will recognize us as the superior glee club._

_**· Other business:** _  
_-Flissa updates the Singquisition that Rynn informed her that the Hairy Heralds have been practicing as often as they have been, and are advertising their performance around Skyhold. She suggests the Singquisition also make sure to advertise and spread the word about their earlier show._  
_-Faye accuses Flissa of continued contact with Rynn, and suspects her of fraternization with the competition. Faye reminds the group that fraternization leads to immediate expulsion. Flissa does not confirm nor deny Faye’s accusations. MOTION to expel Flissa from the Singquisition; seconded and passed; 2 for, 1 opposed, 2 abstain._  
_-Flissa is dismissed from the meeting. Minaeve stands up and states that if Flissa is expelled from the Singquisition, she is leaving as well. Minaeve is also dismissed from the meeting. MOTION to expel Minaeve from the Singquisition; seconded and passed; 2 for, 2 abstain._  
_-Faye reminds the remaining members of the Singquisition that we are to meet one candlemark early on the evening of 12 Kingsway, to practice before our performance at the 7th candlemark that evening._

_· Meeting adjourned at half past the evening’s 10th candlemark._  
_· Minutes submitted by Secretary, Gatsi._  
  
\-----

“Wait, that’s tonight!” Lavellan gasped in excitement. “Solas, we have to go!”

Before he could object, she flew down the stairs, all goals of searching for privacy postponed. He sighed with a smile, as he followed her yet again, both cursing and loving her relentless enthusiasm.

“I’m confused,” they could hear Cole question as they approached the tavern. “Which show is real?”

“I can understand your confusion,” nodded Dagna, as she teetered on a chair just outside the doorway of the Herald’s Rest, posting a sign for the Hairy Heralds directly above the Singquisition’s. “Let me explain. There’s a show that begins soon,” she spoke slowly, pointing to the sign for the Singquisition. “And there’s a much more fun show right after it.” She moved her hand to show the sign she had just hung.

Adan, who had been watching the entire exchange, huffed as he tore down the parchment Dagna had just finished posting before storming through the door to the opposite side of the tavern. She laughed, clearly amused by his frustration, and took the Singquisition’s sign down in retaliation, shrugging smugly as she watched it float down to the floor of the tavern.

Dagna skipped away, leaving a still-confused Cole staring after her.

“Frustrated feelings of fear and fervor,” he muttered, staring after the pair. “They just want to do a good job.”

“I know, Cole,” Lavellan answered, patting him on the back. “There are two shows tonight, and both are real. Let’s find a seat!” She guided him inside with Solas following close behind.

Other bar patrons and members setting up to perform waved greetings to her as she settled into a chair with a good view of the performance area. As she sat back with her favorite mead, she couldn’t help but notice that both Flissa and Minaeve appeared to have joined the Hairy Heralds after their dismissal from the Singquisition. If she hadn’t known what had happened between the two groups preparing to perform tonight, she still would have been able to feel just how stressed out the small, remaining members of the Singquisition were. They were huddled in a corner, clearly making last-minute changes to their plans, and appeared completely on-edge. Often, Faye could be seen glaring over her shoulder at the Hairy Heralds in the other corner of the tavern, who were laughing and drinking together casually.

After a few minutes, the time came for the Singquisition to take the stage, Cabot announcing them to a surprisingly full house. The tavern was packed wall to wall.

“They appear to have advertised well,” Solas mused in Lavellan’s ear as Scout Harding sat in the vacant chair across from her.

“Inquisitor,” she nodded with a smile taking a sip from the flagon she carried with her.

As the show began, both Lavellan and Solas glanced at each other uncomfortably. It was apparent that the Singquisition was allowing their performance to be affected by their nerves and last-minute restructuring.

With sympathy, Lavellan looked to Scout Harding whose expression bore the same vicarious embarrassment Lavellan was sure mirrored her own.

“I hear your group is performing next,” Lavellan leaned in with a whisper as she watched Gatsi miss a dance step, bumping violently into a horrified Faye.

“Yes, our groups were originally one, but we recently split due to creative differences,” she explained as she cringed at Adan’s high note that hit just a little too flat. “But it seems the split really hit them hard...” She trailed off, the pity in her eyes shining in the dim light of the tavern.

“Creative differences?” Lavellan asked, feigning ignorance.

“Well, let’s just say that Faye--the woman in charge,” she gestured to the only remaining female member of the Singquisition who continued to hold her head high despite their disaster of a performance. “She can be a little tightly wound. The others are just too scared of her to speak up.”

Solas, who had been listening to their whispered conversation leaned between the women and suggested, “I see a determined woman who is passionate about her craft.”

Scout Harding nodded absently, lost in thought as she continued to watch the show. Lavellan smiled tenderly at him as he leaned back in his chair. She couldn’t believe she had once thought _him_ tightly wound--cold and aloof. But he was definitely familiar with determination and passion.

“Yes,” Harding muttered as the Singquisition concluded their performance. “I think we have made our point.” Harding’s eyes were following the disappointed performers stepping off stage. Lavellan watched Scout Harding lean to Cillian, the Dalish Arcane Warrior, and whispered something in his ear. He paused for a moment before nodding with a slight grin.

The Hairy Heralds rose to take their places as the closing act for the night. They roused the crowd effortlessly, the group’s carefree enjoyment apparent. As they performed, Lavellan glanced to the Singquisition, who were glaring at their perceived competition, only to have her gaze interrupted by Cillian. He had parted from the group during his solo, approaching the Inquisitor to serenade her with his charm. She blushed as Solas made every attempt not to roll his eyes. Cillian winked at her with a smooth smile as he returned to the group, re-joining them for the chorus.

The crowd loved it. They were clapping and cheering, roaring with laughter at the Hairy Heralds’ comedic approach to what the Singquisition had taken far too seriously. At the height of one of their most uplifting songs, each member of the Hairy Heralds entered the crowd, and offered a friendly hand to each member of the Singquisition. A gesture of peace.

The crowd grew silent in anticipation.

Singquisitor Faye, sitting back with her arms crossed, studied Scout Harding’s hand that was oustretched to her. After a moment of hesitation, a smile broke across both women’s faces, and Faye took Harding’s hand enthusiastically. The remainder of the Singquisition followed suit, joining the Hairy Heralds on stage in their upbeat rendition of The Ballad of Nuggins.

Later that night, as Lavellan lay spent in Solas’ arms, the two agreed that it had been the best song of the evening.


End file.
